Every dog has his day
by hidden stranger
Summary: Scooby is injured in an attempt to save shaggy's life, but that's not all he may be in for more than he expects. Summeries are hard to do so please read for your sake. Rated for swearing and violent ideas.
1. Default Chapter

A/N, I enjoy to get your reviews and ideas for later chapters. So read and review please, yet flames will be used to burn down your home Ha Ha! just kidding!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Scooby but I don't and that is sad.

Sunday is a good day in the spring for people to have a picnic. The gang had just pulled up to the Coolsville national park for an afternoon of outdoor fun. Velma,"I still can't believe we were able to get a spot like this right next to the beautiful redwood trees." Daphne, "Yeah I know, look at all the scenery, hey shaggy and scooby take a look." Shaggy and his canine companion were getting a view alright, of the picnic basket with their faces deep in the food and chewing could be heard from inside. Fred looked back, "Shagg, Scoob, that was our lunch!" Shaggy burbed and pointed to Scooby, who challenged that belch and pointed to Shaggy. After they got out of the van, the gang headed off into the great outdoors.

It was truly a beautiful sight from the top of the hill. The gang sat down with a blanket to get comfortable, Velma reading a book and Fred and Daphne sleeping in the cool western sunlight. Shaggy and Scooby were playing Frisbee only a few feet from them, Scooby racing to get the flying disk as it came twords him when he saw a man come up behind shaggy with a knife in his hand. "Ra...Ra...Raggy?" Scooby franticly pointed behind his owner. Shaggy looked behind himself just in time to see a fist come his way. Shaggy hit the ground and was grabbed by his hair with the knife to his throat. The sadistic man whispered in his ear, "Do you want to die?" Shaggy, "Scooby, Scoo.." Talking was cut off as he felt a hand cover his mouth. The gang had become well aware of the situation, Fred," Hey let go of him asshole!" Daphne, "Please don't hurt him please." Velma had fainted over the event. All Scooby could do was look at the scene before him. A man holding a leathal weapon to his best friend's throat that could take him away from him forever.

He couldn't let tht happen. As the strange man was looking in the direction of Fred and Daphne, Scooby charged. He leap into the air and tackled the man off his friend. It had suprised the killer, as Scooby chomped down on the attacker's hand, crushing it. The man let out a scream of pain as his other hand plunged the dagger into Scooby's leg. Scooby cried out in agony as he fell to the ground, his hurt leg dragging on the ground. Shaggy, "Scooby!" He screamed as he ran over to his hurt companion. The would was not severe but was still something noone should have to go through. Fred and Daphne alerted the athorites immediatly and called for an ambluence for their poor canine.

The police and the paramedics arrived immedialty and got Scooby strapped into a gurney and went off to the hospital, Shaggy riding with him the entire time.

a/n Well I hope you like it so far. The next chapter is coming soon. Read and review, thanks.


	2. back in the jungle of evil

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything

Almost all of Coolsville came to pay their respects to their crime fighting canine. Although the hospital disliked all the visitors, they didn't do much about it seeing as how there was little left to fix on Scooby. Shaggy stood by his friend as Scooby signed autographs and thanked his visitors.

He would be released from Coolsville hospital in one day, only to come and receive a medal of loyalty and heroism. Everyone was happy for the dog, well maybe not everyone. As Mystery Inc got home they found a note from the Coolsville district attorney. Daphne opened it and read it aloud.

Dear mystery inc.

I have been informed your dog has been seen maliciously attacking a person in the Coolsville. The victum has suffered severe lacerations around the left leg and wounds along his right arm and a fractured ribcage. The victum desired that the unstable dog be terminated. You will meet in the Coolsville courthouse on april 3rd. An attorney may be provided for you.The directions for the courthouse are at the bottem. You cannot be absent that day or the athorities will physically remove you to the Courthouse.

Scincerly James Roberts

There was a silence among the group. Scooby read the letter, "terminated? killed, destroyed, murdered." He thought sickly in his head. "Raggy, they rant to kill me?" Shaggy could not bear those words his dog had just said. "Never, Fuck them! You did what anyone else would. Why the HELL are they doing this?" He was both sad and enraged at the same time,sort of scaring the gang. They had never seen him like this before and it was hard to also picture their faithful companiongone forever. Fred spoke after shaggy's outburst, "They can't and they won't. We need to get a good attorney thatcan dig us out of this." Velma and Daphne agreed, it wouldn't do scooby any good to just sit there and freak out. They had to find someone, but who? Velma pulled up a list of numbers of lawyers that weren't very cheap but that didn't matter right now. What mattered was that they get one to solve yet another mystery, yet this time in the hands of the law.

A/n, sorry bout the short chapter. I had to get to school and nearly missed my bus. Hope you liked it, please read and review. I like hearing other ideas, but your flames will be used on your loved ones. Ha ha but seriosly no flames


	3. The courthouse

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone.

Scooby read and reread the letter in front of him. He just couldn't seem to see how anyone would want him dead just for saving his friends life. More importantly how could they side with the attempted killer. He had tried to endanger and murder his best friend, yet the court only saw the vicious dog and the innocent person. It was truly injust, expecially for coolsville, a place where justice was obvious.

Shaggy came back with Fred and were holding a file in their hands. "Well, we snagged a lawyer, good guy too,says there can't be much to accuse scooby of and that he should get off the hook." Daphne hung up the phone and walked over to the group. "I just got off the phone with the state courthouse, the latest they can arrang it is this friday." Fred, "Hey, but isn't this wensday?" Everyone glared at the innocent clock before uttering a naughty word in unison, "Shit!" Shaggy, "Okay, uh we have to like get ready no matter what, lets go!"

On friday, the court was packed with supporters of Mystery Inc and demoters of the gang. Scooby, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, Velma and the Attorney walked inside and sat down. "All rise for the honorable judge Beckum." Said the baliff, the judge motioned for everyone to sit and began. "Case 4033, Mr. John Pleman against Mr. Scoobert Doo, For the termination of the animal." Mr. Pleman's attorney stood up and began his little prepared speech. "Your honor, this animal has been proven to be a danger to this city and anyone around it. He maliciously attacked my client." Scooby's lawyer stood up, "Objection your honor, he was only trying to stop Pleman from murdering his friend." "

"Then why did he have to lock his jaws on my client's wrist, causing severe damage to his nerves."

"He did not mean to harm the attacker, he just wanted the attack to cease."

Your honor this dog could not control himself enough to let the police handle the situation, therefore giving him a dangerous reputation to the whole community."

"Objection your honor, there were no athorities in the vacinity, he had no choice!"

"He deliberlty attacked mr. Pleman, who has a series of back problems and cannot sustain a tackle like what happened."

"Oh so are you saying it's Scooby Doo's fault that "Mr. Plemen" had a knife to his friend's throat?"

"Mr. Pleman has a split personality. One, a kind and friendly old man, the other an emotionally unstable cruel vicious person. Mr. Pleman didn't know what he was doing at the time and therefore it was not his fault for the attack."

The judge listened to the two bickoring attorneys until finally making his decison. "THe two attorneys may sit down. On behalf of the evidence and claims gathered and presented, I find the defendant Scoobert Doo...Guiltyon all charges."

Thesewords created a silence for a minute followed bymany protestes and pleasfor the crime fighting canine. "Baliff, take this animal into the county prison, and to be destroyed on the 15 ofMay. Court is ajorned." Withthat the judge knocked his hammer down and proceeded to leave the room with thejury.

A/N, Holy crap dude it is 3:00 in the freakin moring and I am tired! Man i'm hungry, hey well thanks for reading so far, next chapter is coming as soon asI wake up in other words like a few days, see ya and please read and review. I respect all your ideas and will consider some of them. Thanks and good night!


	4. In the waiting

A/N, wuuzz up, eh sorry bout the seemingly fast chapter. It unveils more as it goes on and will answer most of your questions. Thanks for the reviews, your comments made me see what was going on and I was able to fix them.

Disclaimer: If I owned any of the Scooby Doo characters, I would choose Scooby doo because he is a dog and I am an animal lover.

The town courthouse stank of injustice and wrong doing. Daphne was crying, fred was pacing around the room and shaggy, well he was huddled up in a corner twiching nervously. Velma finally came up from her computer, "You guys, I was watching a video of the trial today and I really don't know how we could have been so stupid!" This got everyone's attention and motioned for her to continue. "In that trial everything moved just way too fast and didn't you notice that they didn't call any wittnesses? How quick the judge was to make his desicon, and the jury never even spoke a word the entire time we were in there. Don't you get it, we were played and this trial was a fraud."

Daphne immediatly jumped up, "You mean, the judge, the attorneys, the jury were all a fake?" Velma answered, "Yes Daphne, and I think I may know who's holding the cards right now." Fred, "It's not Red fucking Herring is it? That little asshole, I'll beat hi..." Velma silenced him, " No fred ,not him, who do think. Who do we know that tried to harm one of us?" Fred put two and two together and got four, "Mr. Pleman!" Daphne and Shaggy walked twords the van Velma, "Hey where are you going?" Shaggy, "Like to get my best friend back."

It was dark and creepy in Scooby's cell. He didn't like it one bit, expecially after having to pass all the criminals he'd put away on the way in. They all were yelling and whispering things like, "When I get out of here, I'm going to rip off your tail and force it down your throat, or I'll cut open your stomach and choke you with your own intestines you fucking mutt!" The lights were out for everyone totry to sleep, but how could scooby try to sleep? He was in aPrison cellfor god'ssake! He didn't have the comfort of hisfriend shaggy could provide for him.A warm cozy bed to sleep on next to his friends at his home.The baliff walked past every few minutes making sure everyones eyes wereclosed, Scooby pretended to be asleep and as soon as the baliff left, he tried to find an opening somewhere, someplace, somehow. It was very cold, there was not heat in the cell and it was making scooby shake himself apart. This was what the people went through in here, even though it was dark, he could see spots of where old blood had been. He didn't like this, he didn't like this at all.

The dinner he had seen had been deemed rancid. Moldy bread and stale milk and a piece of burnt zuccini. Scooby ate what he had to and later on thew up. Apparently his stomach wasn't used to this stuff. He knew his frends would come for him, sooner or later. In prison all you can do is play the waiting game, again and again and again.


	5. We found the man!

Holy Crap...I had totally forgotten this story wasn't finished. You have no idea how sorry I am, to Dreamy, James, Stranger, Seal Pup and everyone else who reviewed and did not viciously attack me for not updating, I thank you.

Disclaimer: You know I don't own them dang kids and their dog too.

It had been three days...three lousy days stuck in this horrible 6 by 5 cube of dispair. Scooby found himself often restless and paced about his cell, wondering if he would ever get out, if he would ever see his friends again?

The guards didn't help things either, every time they passed all the canine crimestopper got was a cruel remark or a glare. This wasn't how his life was supposed to turn out, Scooby turned his head and began to lick his new wound he had recieved when one of the prisoners had scratched him the best they could with a piece of Jagged plastic.

Back to the gang, everyone was in a mad rush to get to Mr. Pleman's residence. The van parked quickly as the gang ran to the door. Shaggy, in his nervous/rage pratically kicked down the door. Fred,"Velma wait here with Shaggy and calm him down." Shaggy, "NO! Let me get to him,I want to rip his..." Velma put a hand overShaggy's mouth and massaged his shoulder's in an order to calm him down, or at least try to.

They entered the house and saw the very man who had caused this who ordeal sitting calmly on the couch, smoking a pipe (A/N tabbaco not Crack even though that would be funny.)

Shaggy was the first to speak, "You, where is my friend, tell me now!" His obvious fear for his companion was sticking out like a sore thumb,

You know, I'm not sure if they still do the same procedure for dogs where they just toss it into a furnace anymore...pity." This man's voice was colder than the water in Antartica. He showed absolutly no regret for the extremly upset person in front of him.

How..You..why?" Shaggy became too upset for words as he felt a huge lump in his throat. Fred, "Tell us where the dog is you Bastard!" he yelled clenching his fists and shaking. This had no effect on the man,

"Hahahaha, God don't you love it when you can manipulate a person simply by taking one thing of value away, look how he's tormented right now, maybe they'll use a firing squad and start from his legs an" He never got a chance to finish his sentence as Shaggy wrapped his hands around the man's throat, choking him like there was no tommorow.

"You Bastard, I'll kill you, Where's My Friend!" the man's eyes began to roll to the back of his head as he lost concoissness(is that how you spell it?)

Daphne grabbed shaggy and pulled him away before he killed the man, "Shaggy, look you have to get it together. We still need him to find Scooby, please just relax." She hugged him firmly and felt his muscles slowly unclentch.

Fred, "Alright, lets take him to back to M.I headquarters." They dragged the limp man to the vand and drove home.

Scooby was curled up in the corner of his cell, away from anyone who could hurt him, for now, again the guards had bothered him but this time he had alot to be scared of. They told him was they were going to use to kill him, none of them were too great sounding.

They said it would be either leathal injection, without the dosage that sends him to sleep so he'd be awake for the entire thing, or a firing squad with no bandanna over his eyes and they would start from the feet up. Scooby's eyes welled up in tears as he began quietly crying. He didn't want to die Why did he have to be killed? What did he do that was so terrible.

As night continued, the cainine began to lose hope in ever seeing the outside world and his friends again.

A/N Oh my god, I'm finally updating the story, I don't know long it's been but I hope you like the new chapter


	6. one more day

A/N, hey what's up, I am done with my work and can get on with the story. Thank you all who have reviewed and been waiting patiently, it was very kind of you

Disclaimer: I aint no dang ol Hanna Barbra man, I don't own them!

Back at Mystery Inc headquarters, the man the gang had kidnapped was regaining his focus. The gang was standing around him, to sort of give a feeling of being trapped. He was silent for a few minutes and then he spoke up,

"Well, I always figured you guys had a mansion, all your snooping around should've paid well enough."

Fred, "We're not here to talk about the house, we're here because your GOING to tell us where our friend is."

"He's only got one day left, you should have spent your time more wisely, detective, I know where he is but you don't and I hope you don't believe I'm actually going to tell you." This mans voice seemed to send chills up every single spine in the room.

Daphne, "why won't you, what have we done to you that was so horrible that you would do this?"

The man's expression was completly unreadable as he glared at the floor, as if this was all the innocent floor's fault. " My reasons are my own, you don't deserve to understand. You are people who cannot seem to just go through life and keep your eyes focused on the road ahead of you. You are so sidetracked by people who are trying to make a bit of money, but just aren't doing it the way everyone else is!"

Shaggy looked up, these man's words sinking in ever so slightly, " But, if we didn't stop them man, then who would? One of the people we stopped happened to be a pedophile who stalked kids all the time. Had we not stopped him, those kids would be in danger right now.

"Just because you stop one, does not mean you stopped them all. There are at least ten of every catagory in wrong doing, when you take one out, two come back. It is a losing battle, Mr. Rogers( a/n ha Mr. Rogers)

Velma stepped in, "Look, we just want one thing from you, our friend, we don't ask for much at all, just for the streets to be safe, thats it."

The man looked into her eyes, he could almost see the little girl in her who never got much attention, who tried hard in school, who's parents neglected her, so much she has been through, but in his mind that was not enough.

He went back to staring down at the god forsaken floor and stayed quiet. The gang went back to looking for possible clues, when a phone rang.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Scooby, who had fought his doubting mind for so long, could not hold back the truth forever. He would die in this horrible place, where his work had sent so many people. Now being at one with the bad men he arrested, he hated his job more than anything.

He began to whimper, and the cellmate next to him spoke up, " Hey, why are you crying, you've been crying for two days now. What's your deal?"

Scooby looked to his left through the bars at the black man in the cell next over, " Ri'm going to die here. rhats why rI'm rying." "Everybody dies sooner or later, why does it matter where?" "Recause Ri shouldn't re here, Ri did nothing wrong." " That's whatthey all say, I heard you chewed someone up pretty good, seems like what would getyou put in here for."

The dog laid down and covered his eyes with his paws,the man looked at him for a while before he finally tried to give somewhat of an apology," You know, supporters of the law aren't exactly loved around here,but some of what you did was right, you remember that little girl who was trapped in a box underground like a live burial, if you hadn't done your job, she would be dead right now. You remember that little girl, don't you?" Scooby's eyes shiftedin his direction, "Reah" "That little girl ismy granddaughter.You saved her, you may think your alone, but some one here respects you for what you did, me."

Scooby gave a weak smiletowards the elderly prisoner andlaid his head down totry and get some sleep. He had one day left before his execution, one last day that he could put faith into his friends again one last time, and if it didn't work, then he would at least be remembered, and his friends would be okay, inhis heartthats all he cared about, his friends.

A/N, ah there's the sixth chapter for ya, remember to review, I love to hear what you think, and flames will be used to burn logs. THank you for reading, the next chapter is coming soon


	7. Raggy!

A/n Hey people, school is not helping me get this story done very fast, especially my U.S history teacher, with the masses of homework, but anyway new chapter is here!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hanna Barbra characters

Today, it was no longer within the gang's grasp. Scooby woke up to realize what he had hoped from the beginning would not come true, his friends had failed him. It would be on this day that he would cease to exist anymore. He had in the back of his mind accepted this and expected it to happen, but still could not believe it would happen.

He got up to eat his last breakfast he would ever eat. He thought you got to choose what your last meals were, but all he saw was the grey porrige like substance in front of him. With a sigh he choked down the disgusting slop with effort. Lifting his paw up he scratched a line through the remaining day he had left.

Shaggy had never driven this fast before, he had never ran so many red lights before, but traffic violations ment little to him at the moment. An anonomous tip had shown them to the Colorado state prison, about an hour drive away. the gang practically flew to the prison as fast as they could. Once arriving there, they began to head to the front door when Velma spoke up,

"Guys, they're not just gonna let us walk right in there. We need to find another way in."

Fred, "Velma, this is a prison, you're not supposed to be able to find a way in or out, we need a disguise." everyone looked at Shaggy,

"Okay, I'll go, but it's for Scooby, Daphne, hand me a few Scooby Snacks. That poor guy hasn't had any for weeks."

Daphne reached into her purse and handedShaggyfourScooby Snacks. Shaggy took them and headed towards the janitor door. Heopened the door slightly to hear if anyone was there.As he poked his head in, he saw thejanitor watchingTV on the couch with his back to him.

Shaggy silently crept behind him and picked up a mop and bashed the man on the head withit. "Sorry man, but I needyour jumpsuit." he quickly threw on thejumpsuit and then looked for a set ofkeys which were on the armrest next to him. Grabbing the keys, he rushed up to the control room, as he looked in the window of the door, he noticed he two gaurds there.

"Oh man, what am I gonna do? I can't knock out both of them...or can I?" as his eyes fell upon a box of syringes and sleeping medication used forloud prisoners. He casually opened the door, with the syringes behind his back, "So,um you guyssee anything odd lately?"The guardsdin't resond as they continued to look at the screens for anything awkward. Shaggy came up behind the two men and quickly thrust the needles into both their necks and squeezed the fluid in. They fell to the floor without a word.

He then changed into a guard uniform to get access into the holding cells. Looking into the computer he typed in Scoobert Doo, the computer came up with the cell number and access code to open the door. after grabbing this he ran to the holding cells.

Scooby tried to take his mind off his ordeal, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get those horrible images out of his head of being shot to death. His recent friend he had made was sound asleep as he took an afternoon nap. Scooby curled upon the floor and softly began to moan as he heard deep footsteps coming towards him. "Not now," he mentally begged, "Dear godplease not yet". The cell door opened andSCooby looked upto see someone he had totally given up in and thought he would never see again, Shaggy.

"RAGGY! Raggy rit's Rou!" The great dane jumped up excitedly as he knocked his friend over and began to lick his face, "Scooby, scoob, its great to see you too buddy. Listen we got to like scram or we are screwed okay?" The canine crime fighter followed his friend as they tried to find where an exit could be but soon stopped dead in their tracks as a string of guards appeared around the corner.

A/n I know I know another short chapter but hey I mean its hard enough to get anything done as is around here at my house. I hope you like this chapt, the next one will come as soon as I can. read and review and thank you.


	8. Oh God Ro!

A/n Hey sorry yet again for the long wait, as I was reading the reviews, one question was really good. It was why would Shaggy act out of his nature and not be scared as usual, or something like that. Well if your best friend who you've known all your life so far is in danger and may be killed, my view on this was that anyone scared or not would do what ever they could to save their friend or family member. In the film Saw this is displayed when a man saws off his own leg to get to his family because a man is threatening to kill them. This question was very good and I can understand why you thought it was out of character. Thank you, on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: I own no one, except the old man.

Scooby and Shaggy survyed the scene before them. At least twenty guards were slowly forming a circle around them. The guards were all armed with standard m16 machine guns, a look on their faces as cold as winter ice. Scooby cringed behind his owner, what little hope he had left had vanished. After a moment the guards separated into two straight lines as a man in a black trenchcoat limped twords them

"Raggy! Rhat rare we runna ro?"

Shaggy was to busy keeping his eye on the man coming towards them to answer his friend. About six meters away, the man stopped in the light, he lifted his head revealing himself to the hippy and his dog.

"I suppose you'll finally want to understand my reasons why your here. I can make it short, don't worry I don't monologue. Hate, its a funny thing, this feeling you get when a group of people who are only kids, can ruin perfectly good drug running operations that I had carefully planned out, damn I'm monologing, oh well. You tore down the empire of drug highways I was conducting. Several of my accomplises were thourough enough though to cover most of their steps and create a different reason for their actions. You may know some of them, The Dark Cat, a female who had contolled robotic Panthers to attack anyone who came near the highway she was trafficing. Thankfully there was a gold mine next to it and she had placed some tools in the mine to make it look like she was stealing gold. Next, an excaped convict I hired named Bob the Builder, yes he seemed so innocent with his determination of "We can do it!"It took you a while to catch on to them, nevertheless, you discovered their actions and exploited them."

"But, man, like if we hadn't done something you would have gotten someonekilled eventually."

"I am actually amazed you were fighting this, beatnick,for a few pounds of Marijuana, I'd of thought you'd shut your trap."

"Hey I don...okay I do...I mean I did...shut up!" Scooby began to snicker at him,

"Don't get overprided Scooby, you know exactly what's in those snacks of your's. I ran a DNA scan of a treat and you're more of a pot head that your friend here is." The man said with a chuckle in his voice.

"Rey, ray off." (Hey, lay off)

"The point is, what you're doing is wrong. It's illegal and morally wrong for you to do this."

"Oh for fuck's sake, you're starting to bore the hell out of me. Guards, Take them to the incinerater!"

As two guards moved in on them, the troublesome duo made their break for it. Shaggy used Scooby as a boost as he used what acrobatics he still remembered and lept over the guards with scooby right on his heels as he weaved through the guard's legs. Confused at first, but soon enough chasing the hippy and canine around, the guards tried every way to get them both. Scooby saw seven guards line up to form a wall in front of him, but he couldn't stop and plowed right through them, sort of like a bowling ball through pins. Shaggy used his basketball shaking techniques to get the first few guards off then he ran in a quick circle, making the guards trying to catch him on either side run into eachother.

The chaos was ended when a gunshot rang out. Everyone stopped in their tracks to see the leader holding a colt revolver, the barrel smoking. Scooby looked around the room to find shaggy clutching his side, a crimson substance leaking under his hand.

"RAGGY!"

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Cliffhanger, I know that was a short chapter, I'm still thinking of how to end it. read and review I'm looking for ideas.


	9. a shot in the dark

A/n, I am so very sorry for the long wait...please put down your flaming shovels, I bring great news! I shall update!

Disclaimer: I own no one but the old guy

"Raggy Ro!" The clever canine screamed, loud enough to shatter windows. He ran to his friend, who lay clutching his side in agony.

The dogcouldn't speak as he looked at his friendin such pain,he tried to stop the bleeding with his paws, it didn't help. He tried to clean the wound with his tongue, yet the blood was coming as fast as he was lapping it up. Everyone seemed to just be frozen in place at the sight of this.

The man with the gun simply stood where he was, his face emotionless. What was going through his mind was unreadable, but that wasn't what Scooby had to worry about at the moment, he was a mix of panic, fear, anger and worry. It seemed like everything he tried failed one after another. His friend looked up at him in a grimanced face,

"Scoob, call the others...gasp...on the phone in my pocket."

He reached with what strength he had into his side pocket and pulled out his cellphone. Pressing speed dial, he pushed the phone to Scooby.

"Shaggy, is this you? Is everything alright? Answer me!" The voice on the other end was a frantic Velma, her fear spoke louder than her words.

"Relma! Raggy's Bleeding! Rend Help ROW!" Scooby screamed into the phone out of desperation, hoping that any second medical professionals would kick down the door and save his friend.

Shaggy began to grow very weak and tired, he knew he at least had to stay awake for himself and the others, but when the pain is so great, you knid of become a bit selfish for what you want, like in shaggy's mind, to make the pain go away, or at least forget about it. He looked over at his Canine companion who was searching frantically for something to help him. He gripped his furry head in anger/frustration until his eyes focused on the person who had caused him this grief, who had started this all.

The old man spoke at last, "Well this was more drama than I had bargined for, but none the less very entertaining. It is a shame though that all good things must come to an end.

Scooby watched as he raise the dreaded pistol in the air and everything seemed to go in slow motion. The dogsprinted as fast as he could to push the gun out of the way. Just as the trigger was pulled, Scoobyjumped into the air and kicked thebarrel of the gun around. The crackofthe gun came and the man looked at the dog in shock at the acrobaticshejust saw.

Attention then came to his chest which, unfortunatly was where the smoking barrel was pointing. He slumped to his knees and watchedthe copperish liquid bleed out hisheart until he finallyfell all the way to the ground with_a thud_. Scooby glared at the bodybefore twisting his head to the sound of adoor being kicked in. About twelve SWAT team members burst into the room, guns armed and ready.

"Weneed a paramedic down here Now!" said one of the men into hisradio on his shoulder. The menwrapped up shaggy's wound the best they could, helped themedics strap him intoa bed on wheels. Scooby followed them to find therest of the gang outside with thechief of police. After all this commotion and stress Scooby finally let sleep overtake him.

The next morning he woke up in a special king sized dog bed in the hospital. As he opened his eyes fully to get a feel for where he was, he began to be showered by photographers and reporters. Flashing cameras and more questions than he could keep up.

"Mr. Doo, how did you excape?"

"Scoobert, may I call you that? How does it feel to be out of prison?"

"Mr. Doo! Oh please one question?"

As soon as he had woke up he had fainted yet again, but not before getting a pic for Coolsville front page and a autograph'd paw print. Fred, Daphne and Velma came around the corner and broke up the media. After they left, Daphne leaned down and kissed Scooby on the head.

"You were really brave Scooby, We're so proud of you." Velma, "Yeah, the doctor says we can see Shaggy in an hour, wanna come?"

As tired as he was, Scooby gathered himself and got up. sticking next to the gang, he made his way to seehow his friend was recovering. The sun began to come up and It seemed to say that everything was fine.

Yet 55 miles outside of the hospital, a man sat in his dark lair watching the wall of moniters that had tapped into the Coolsville hospital. "Enjoy you're life for now, pooch, it won't last long. You took my father from me, Now it's my turn."

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

A/N Yes, YES! It's finally after two years completed! Thank you all who reviewed and will review, you've been a HUGE help! I shall write a sequel to this story don't worry, yet I must think of an idea first, so maybe in a few weeks it will be started. Thank you all again very much!


End file.
